Mentes inquietas
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: —Dime, ¿te gustaría ser mi sujeto de pruebas? — interpeló Mayuri, palabras que aterraron a la pelirroja detrás del moreno y que afilaron la vista de este. —Qué extraño… —replicó el moreno de tez blanca bajando su mentón, acentuando su sonrisa y mirada—, no esperaba que nadie en mi vida me hiciera esa pregunta, por lo general soy yo quien la hace...
1. Extraños

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach no me pertenece, es una obra de Tite Kubo... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

 **Como dato adicional, este fic toma lugar despues del epilogo de ambas obras, dicho eso, espero disfruten de mi primer cross-over :)**

* * *

 **Extraños**

El Sereitei se encontraba en tranquilidad, había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que una gran amenaza se había alzado, lo cual significaba un largo periodo de inactividad y aburrimiento para Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Si bien la mente inquieta del excéntrico científico siempre encontraba algo en que ocuparse: un objeto de estudio para diseccionar, un nuevo artilugio o invento a desarrollar. No cambiaba el hecho que se encontraba aburrido y más irritable que de costumbre. Anhelaba el estallido de alguna guerra por lo pronto, y no porque las amara al estilo Zaraki, no; las guerras siempre traían acertijos a resolver, desafíos a sobrepasar, y sobretodo… hermosos especímenes para estudiar.

Era temprano en la mañana y el comandante el doceavo escuadrón se encontraba en medio de su ritual matutino aplicando su maquillaje, momento en el cual aborrece ser interrumpido. Ya casi terminando sus preparativos la puerta su habitación se abrió de golpe y una niña de no más de diez años y altura promedio entró apresurada y gritando.

—¡Mayuri-sama, Mayuri-sama! —el capitán estuvo a punto de alcanzar lo primero a mano y lanzarlo contra la pequeña, sin embargo un pequeño brote de paciencia lo hizo contenerse mientras su mano sufría de pequeñas convulsiones.

—¡Con un demonio! —vociferó el capitán encarando a la pequeña niña que corría en su dirección sin detenerse. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza—, Nemu, te he dicho que no me interrumpas en las mañanas…

—¡Al menos que sea algo importante! ¡Lo sé, Mayuri-sama, pero esto es importante, muy importante, Mayuri-sama! —volvió a gritar la pequeña agitando sus manos en el aire. Mayuri volvió a suspirar, era agradable tener de vuelta a su Nemu, pero el cambio drástico en su personalidad y apariencia se mantenía en un aire de misterio que seguía sin poder descifrar. Por lo menos tenía que aceptar que era una variable que animaba un poco su día a día entre tanta monotonía y tranquilidad.

Al capitán no lo quedo de otra más que ceder al llamado de su pequeña hija y seguirla, después de todo ya estaba listo. Fue escoltado hasta el salón principal donde en su enorme órgano/computador se visualizaba algo que su hija parafraseó mal: No era importante lo que se mostraba en la pantalla, sino "interesante". T **an interesante** era aquello, que Mayuri terminó por mostrar una enorme sonrisa como pocas veces había hecho.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí…? —enunció excitado mientras se adelantaba a su hija y sentaba frente al órgano para observar con detenimiento aquellos datos.

Un túnel o canal se había abierto en el precipicio de los mundos y este no parecía ser afectado las paredes del mismo o por el nuevo Kototsu, solo se encontraba ahí y ya. El científico solicitó a su hija cualquier dato que hubiera recolectado, pero aquello no fue necesario; ya Nemu se encontraba a su lado cargando una montaña de papeles del doble del tamaño de su pequeño cuerpo.

Nemu había enviado varias sondas en secreto a explorar dicha entrada, el túnel en sí conducía a un mundo "muerto"… en parte, ya que dicho mundo conducía a otras decenas de más siendo uno en particular el que no solo se encontraba habitado en sí… sino que los datos de este eran **mucho** **más** que interesantes.

Tuvo que relamerse los labios con todos los tipos de Reiatsu que había en ese mundo, cada uno distinto del otro, cada uno más apetecible que el anterior. No podía reportar aquello, si informaba a Kyooraku de la existencia de esos mundos probablemente le ordenaría encontrar la forma de cerrar dicha entrada ya que podría dañar o perturbar el flujo de almas entre el mundo mortal y el espiritual, o incluso hacia el hueco mundo. ¡No! definitivamente no lo haría, no informaría nada sino después de hacerse de al menos unas diez o veinte docenas de especímenes para sus estudios. Miró de reojo y su hija que ya no estaba presente, la buscó sin mayor preocupación para encontrarla para junto a un Senkaimon personal.

—¡Está listo, está listo Mayuri-sama! —sonrió complacido, lo que Nemu había ganado de escandalosa, también lo consiguió en eficiencia.

.

* * *

.

Eran pasadas de las cinco de la tarde y el sol se encontraba en una posición que incomodaría la vista a quien fuera, de no ser que los árboles de aquel bosque en los límites de la nación del fuego que bloqueaban parte de los rayos de este. Y aun así, Karin debía usar su mano cada cuanto para escudar sus ojos, causándole gracia a Orochimaru quien viajaba a su lado con un sombrero de paja.

—Conste que te ofrecí uno —siseó burlón el hombre, consiguiendo un chasquido molesto de parte de su acompañante.

—Como si me fuera a poner uno de esos —Orochimaru soltó una nueva risa burlona ante la contestación. Karin miró de reojo a sus espaldas para seguidamente fruncir el ceño— ¿De verdad que no se cansa de seguirnos? ¡Ni siquiera lo turnan! —inmediatamente regresó su mirada al frente—, me da algo de lastima por él.

—Su tarea es cuidar a su padre, no creo que le moleste.

—¡Oh! No sabía que lo consideraba su hijo Orochimaru-sama. Debería decírselo, a ver si le procura un regalo, ¡o mejor! ¡Un nieto! —pronunció la pelirroja, palabras que llegaron a los oídos de su silente vigilante estremeciéndolo hasta la medula. Karin sintió el chakra de Yamato agitarse a lo lejos ante lo cual soltó una risa sonora.

—No es que tenga de otra o pueda hacerse de una vida como tal, hay una muy alta probabilidad de que Yamato sea estéril —y las risas de Karin cesaron ante dicho comentario—, un posible efecto secundario de los experimentos a lo que lo sometí buscando recrear los poderes del primero.

Todo sentimiento de burla en la pelirroja fue remplazado por uno de duelo y empatía, no es que fuera esteril como tal, pero su condición de criminal y de estricta vigilancia no es que le permitiera conseguir pareja así como así, por lo menos por ese lado comprendía a Yamato. Respiró hondo mirando sobre su hombro.

—Quizás deba… —y sus palabras, así como el andar de la pelirroja se interrumpieron cuando una opresión como ninguna que hubiera sentido invadió su pecho. Sus parpados se abrieron por completo y sus rodillas fallaron forzándola al suelo sobre las mismas. El golpe seco hizo que Orochimaru se detuviera solo para girar encontrara a Karin sobre sus rodillas, temblando y con su mirada perdida.

»—Algo se acerca —pronunció en hilo fantasmal levantando su mirada a Orochimaru— algo se acerca… —repitió una vez más y otra y otra vez mientras se colocaba de pie, corriendo hacia el moreno pidiéndole que escaparán lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar.

Orochimaru se mantenía tan calmo como podía, tarea difícil contemplando a su protegida invadida por el terror. Después de todo por lo que Karin había vivido, ¿Qué podía ser tan atroz y aterrador como para espantarla de esa manera? Sin mencionar lo que se había referido aquello como "algo" y no "alguien"

Los ojos rubís de Karin se abrieron en su totalidad y señalaron detrás de Orochimaru, este giró de golpe para encontrar lo que parecía ser las puertas deslizantes de una casa de japonesa que había aparecido de la nada. Las mismas se abrieron deslizándose a ambos lados liberando un enorme resplandor blanco. Lo primero que salió fue una mariposa negra, seguida por dos individuos que él jamás había visto: Una niña de diez años vistiendo un kimono negro, acompañada de un hombre alto vistiendo un kimono negro y haori blanco, su piel era de color blanca y negra, de dientes amarillos que mostraba sin pudor alguno. Con ellos fuera, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y desvaneció.

»Karin retrocedió un paso mientras tiritaba, Orochimaru mantuvo su terreno mientras afincaba su mirada dejando de lado todo sarcasmo y mostrando una seriedad que no había manifestado en años. Quizás no era del tipo sensor como Karin pero incluso Orochimaru podía percibir la pesada atmosfera que se había instalado con la salida de esos dos individuos.

.

.

—¡Qué mundo tan maravilloso! —vociferó Mayuri avanzando un paso y alzando sus manos, llenando sus pulmones con el aire de aquella tierra inexplorada, permitiéndose sentir el reiatsu que los rodeaba—. Y pensar que este mundo se ocultaba del nuestro.

—¡Mayuri-sama, Mayuri-sama! —llamó la pequeña Nemu con energía, consiguiendo la atención de su padre, encontrando a la cría que señalaba en dirección de dos desconocidos con los que se habían topado— creo que pueden vernos, Mayuri-sama —y con las palabras de Nemu, pudo ver como a una pelirroja oculta detrás de un hombre de piel albina y cabello negro.

—¡¿A-a-a que se refieren con que podemos verlos!? —Vociferó la mujer ocultándose aún más detrás del hombre. Mayuri sonrió ampliamente.

—No solo pueden vernos mi querida Nemu, también pueden escucharnos y entendernos… bastante interesante —Mayuri ladeó su cabeza—. Pero más importante, ambos permanecen consientes y bastante animados considerando que aparecimos frente a ellos, los niveles de Reiatsu de estos dos deben de ser bastantéate altos. ¡Nemu!

—¡Enseguida, Mayuri-sama!

.

* * *

.

Karin tiritaba detrás de Orochimaru, jamás en su vida había sentido algo como lo eran esos dos, sensación que expuso a la serpiente, palabras que hicieron que sus ojos se abrieran por completo de la sorpresa.

—¡Repite eso Karin! —ordenó Orochimaru y la pelirroja obedeció, lo cual solo acentuó la sorpresa de Orochimaru: Karin explicó que aquellas personas no eran precisamente eso… personas, ni siquiera podía catalogarlos como vivos en primer lugar: podían verlas y ella podía ver por medio de sus habilidades de ninja sensor el interior de ellas, huesos y órganos… ¡y eso en sí era el problema! En primer lugar, aquellos seres no tenían red de chakra ni nada que se les asemejara, en segundo lugar… ¡Todo su cuerpo era energía! Algo muy distinto a Kagebushi tradicional donde el clon imita todo lo del usuario, incluida la red de chakra, sin embargo esos seres no, todo su cuerpo se encontraba conformado de energía de energía espiritual y nada más.

»—Estas diciendo que… ¿estamos en presencia de fantasmas? —y esas palabras no pasaron desapercibidas ante el hombre recién llegado.

—¿Fantasmas, qué clase de insulto es ese? —repuso molesto y altanero el hombre, la niña dejo de buscar dentro de sus ropas adelantándose a su acompañantes.

—¡Somos espíritus! —y sus palabras le ganaron un golpe en la cabeza, la pequeña se llevó las manos a la misma mientras era reprendida severamente por su acompañante. Orochimaru mostró una amplia sonrisa ante la respuesta de la pequeña y no dudo en extender su brazo en dirección a los dos extraños, movimiento que no pasó desapercibido por el hombre. Debajo de la manga de Orochimaru salieron docena y media de serpientes estirándose sin parar contra las dos personas que estaban ahí, ambas dieron un pequeño salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque que impactó contra el suelo.

—Para ser espíritus, no son precisamente intangibles —pronunció Orochimaru con un tono de voz que demostraba el interés que había agarrado en aquellas dos personas, cosa que aterró a Karin, probablemente aún más que el arribo de aquellos dos "espíritus".

.

* * *

.

Ante el extraño ataque del que fue blanco, Mayuri no pudo contener su sorpresa, soltando un pronunciado "oh" como señal de esto.

—Interesante, de verdad interesante —pronunció mientras la cortina de polvo se disipaba y contemplaba las serpientes regresar a la manga de quien apuntaba a ser el primero de mucho de sus nuevos especímenes.

No era Kido con lo que había sido atacado, ninguno de los registrados tenía esas características, sin mencionar que fue realizado sin ningún tipo de encantación o nombre, ¿acaso había materializado las serpientes y luego las había fundido de vuelta con su cuerpo, sus ropas poseían algún tipo de espacio extendido dentro de ellas? Esos y muchos otros pensamientos cruzaron la cabeza del excéntrico científico, cada uno acentuando aún más la ya de por sí demente sonrisa del mismo.

—Dime, ¿te gustaría ser mi sujeto de pruebas? —interpeló Mayuri, palabras que aterraron a la pelirroja detrás del moreno y que afilaron la vista de este, generando una extraña sonrisa en sus labios y brillo en sus ojos… uno que le produjo una cierta sensación de Dejà vu, como si se estuviera viendo en un espejo— Oh… —inmediatamente detuvo sus palabras entendiendo aquel deseo ferviente e instinto depredador que se asomaba en el hombre.

—Que extraño… —replicó el moreno de tez blanca bajando su mentón, acentuando su sonrisa y mirada—, no esperaba que nadie en mi vida me hiciera esa pregunta, por lo general soy yo quien la hace —la sonrisa de Mayuri creció ante dicho comentario, se había topado con un ser realmente interesante, un posible "colega" de no ser por las circunstancias.

»—¿Qué opinas si dejamos a nuestras niñas jugar a solas un rato y nos movemos a otro lado a discutir tú propuesta? —y tras aquel desafío, el mismo Mayuri se vio envuelto por una enorme, fría y mortal aura que expelía aquel hombre. Solo se vio afectado un instante ante la sorpresa, pero no tardó en ganar su compostura y sonreír ampliamente.

—¡Me parece una excelente idea! Pero creo que no nos hemos presentado como es debido.

—Orochimaru

—¿Orochimaru? —replicó Mayuri, para seguidamente soltar un sonoro "oh" y responder a este de la misma manera que Orochimaru lo había hecho anteriormente, expandiendo su reiatsu, haciéndole notar que no era un cualquiera al que había desafiando. La pelirroja desconocida se aterrorizó, pero Orochimaru se mantuvo inmutable—, espero tengas la fuerza para hacer valer ese nombre. Yo Capitán de la doceava división del Gotei trece, Kurotsuchi Mayuri —la respuesta el moreno fue sonreír.

—Sígueme, vamos a un lugar más abierto, lo vamos a necesitar —y con esas palabras, Orochimaru se desapareció.

«¿Shupon? —pensó Mayuri mientras seguía con sus ojos el rastro de aquella serpiente que se alejaba a toda velocidad. Su sonrisa se acentuó—. Este mundo es cada vez más interesante —dirigió una última mirada a la pelirroja, gesto que la hizo retroceder. Mayuri sonrió antes de seguir a Orochimaru, aquella mujer no tenía idea del infierno al que su dueño la había condenado.

* * *

 **Primero que nada dos cosas: Mi primer cross-over, y mi primer fic de Bleach :)**

 **Ahora… he aquí este extraño fic, una idea que tenía desde hace rato en la cual Orochimaru y Mayuri se topaban el uno con el otro. La idea original involucraba a Nemu antes del epilogo de Bleach, pero después de este me enamoré tanto de la pequeña Nemu que he decidido darle un poquito de protagonismo a esta :)**

 **Este sera un fic que conste de cuatro a cinco capítulos máximo, en el cual se llevara a cabo combates Nemu/Karin, Mayuri/Orochimaru. Espero hayan disfrutado del fic. Sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM, nos leemos :)**

 **El siguiente capítulo, el choque previo al de Mayuri Orochimaru, sera Karin contra Nemu, ¿quien ganara?... Pues tendran que esperar para descubrirlo :)**


	2. Juego de Niñas

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach no me pertenece, es una obra de Tite Kubo... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

 **Como dato adicional, este fic toma lugar despues del epilogo de ambas obras, dicho eso, espero disfruten de mi primer cross-over :)**

 **Kote: Literalmente significa Arma de Antebrazo… y lo dejo hasta ahí :3**

* * *

 **Juego de niñas**

Karin se vio obligada a tragar grueso cuando el tono de voz de Orochimaru mostró interés por aquellos dos individuos, sabía muy bien que no era una buena señal para ella.

« _Karin…_ » los parpados de la pelirroja se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió el eco de la voz de Orochimaru en su cabeza ¿Cómo era aquello posible?

« _Dudo mucho que te hayas dado cuenta, pero Yamato ya no se encuentra presente… —_ y ante dicho comentario no solo se percató del señalamiento, sino que entendió como era que Orochimaru se estaba comunicando con ella: chakra, estaba haciendo vibrar su chakra emitiendo suaves pulsos a forma de código que ella recogía y descifraba de manera inconsciente— _Probablemente fue a buscar refuerzos_ »

Aquella deducción tenía sentido, aunque Yamato no fuese un ninja sensor, probablemente interpretó su reacción como la presencia de un chakra muy grande y peligroso, debió considerar como la mejor estrategia era retirarse y reagruparse con el Hokage quien debería de estar en camino, después de todo; Naruto era un ninja tipo sensor con un Bijuu en su interior, resultaba inconcebible que ninguno de esos dos no hubiera detectado el arribo de Mayuri.

 _«¡Captúrala!»_ no le extraño en lo más mínimo la orden de Orochimaru, en especial por las palabras que le entregó al desconocido.

—¿Qué opinas si dejamos a nuestras niñas jugar a solas un rato y nos movemos a otro lado a discutir tú propuesta?

Karin tragó grueso, haciendo un esfuerzo para controlarse, dirigiendo su mirada a la pequeña que tendría que hacerle frente dentro de un instante, comprendiendo a la perfección el plan de Orochimaru: él se encargaría de distraer a Maryuri mientras llegaban los refuerzos para hacerle frente, en ese tiempo su tarea sería de la de capturar a la pequeña antes de que la ayuda llegara. Orochimaru quería asegurarse tener al menos uno de aquellos espíritus para poder estudiarlo.

Karin solo necesitó expulsar un poco de chakra de su cuerpo para confirmar la orden a Orochimaru. Solo para que un instante después, su chakra fuera soplado como hoja en un tornado por la inmensa ola que generó Mayuri para demostrar su poder, una que aterró a Karin. Agradecía que no se encontraría en medio de aquel choque de monstruos.

—Sígueme, vamos a un lugar más abierto, lo vamos a necesitar —y con esas palabras, Orochimaru se desapareció. La mirada de Karin se fijó en Mayuri quien seguía a Orochimaru con sus ojos, solo para que instante después regresara su mirada a ella.

«¡¿Acaso…!?»

Mayuri había desaparecido, Karin podía sentir como se alejaba, pero estaba segura de que le había sonreído. Karin se vio obligada a tragar grueso una vez más al tiempo que una gota de sudor recorría su sien y regresaba su mirada a la pequeña con la que se había quedado… tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso.

La niña tenía su mano sobre su oreja derecha, asintiendo una y otra vez, como si estuviera hablando con alguien.

—¡Hai, Mayuri-sama! —asintió una última vez antes de entregarle una sonrisa a Karin, esta retrocedió un paso, sacando y empuñando en su derecha un kunai tan rápido como le fue posible.

—¡Kurotsuchi Nemu! —Pronunció potente y chillona la pequeña antes de realizar una reverencia—, teniente de la doceava división del Gotei 13.

«¿¡Te-teniente!? ¡¿Esa mocosa es una teniente!?»

Por más que él conocimiento de Karin sobre lo que era el "Gotei 13" era nulo, ella poseía conocimiento militar básico, y decir que la pequeña frente a ella era quien seguía en rango al monstruo de Mayuri…

—Disculpa… —Karin parpadeó sorprendida saliendo de su absorto, empuñando aún más fuerte su Kunai, adquiriendo una postura defensiva. No había comenzado nada y la presión que sentía la pelirroja era abismal.

»—Es de buena educación presentarse cuando alguien te dice su nombre y rango —pronunció en tono inocente la niña.

—Karin. Uzumaki Karin —replicó la pelirroja afincando su mirada—, una de las últimas Uzumaki —y con aquello, una enorme sonrisa y sonrojo se hizo presente en la niña.

—¡Genial! ¡Mayuri-sama estará más que complacido en saber que tiene un espécimen en peligro de extinción! ¡Estoy segura que te tratara con mucho cuidado!

«No creo que mi definición de… espera, es posible que si lo sea… ¡Joder!» como carcelera y asistente de Orochimaru, la definición de "tratar con cuidado" de Karin no era precisamente convencional, algo que podía decir de Mayuri solo con verlo. En aquellos ojos dorados encontró más similitud que solo color entre él y Orochimaru.

—¡Y gracias por darme tu nombre! —agregó Nemu realizando una nueva reverencia. Karin alzó una ceja.

—¿Se puede saber por qué? —Nemu se enderezó y le sonrió.

—Porque ahora Mayuri-sama sabrá que nombre colocar en el tanque de experimentación que te encerrará.

No se había equivocado al comparar a Mayuri con Orochimaru, algo que demostró con el tic que sufrió su ceja derecha… solo para que sus parpados se abrieran de golpe ante la corriente que invadió su cuerpo al instante siguiente.

Aquello ocurrió tan rápido que la sensación de dolor de tener un hombro dislocado, encontrarse tirada sobre el suelo y sujetada de un brazo contra su espalda no había terminado de llegar a su cerebro cuando la imagen de Nemu desapareció frente suya.

—Mayuri-sama me pidió que te capturara en una pieza, por favor, Karin-chan; no te… —las palabras de Nemu fueron cortadas por una pequeña detonación que convirtió a Karin en una nube de humo, dejando en su mano por lo menos dos docenas de etiquetas en llamas. Incrédula, Nemu alzó las etiquetas rascándose la nuca— y esto que…

Una enorme detonación de un radio cinco metros envolvió a en llamas a la pequeña Nemu mientras Karin respiraba agitada a una distancia segura, escondida detrás de un árbol.

—¡¿Qu-que rayos fue eso!? — ¿Velocidad? Sí, no había duda alguna para Karin que aquello fue un acto de velocidad pura, pero uno muy distinto al que alguna vez hubiera presenciado o ejecutado en su vida y que solo pudo evitar gracias su habilidad para detectar chakra.

En el instante que se sintió a Nemu moverse, ella seguía en frente sonriéndole, no fue un Kawarimi ni Kagebushi, era como si ese momento se hubiera congelado en el tiempo y permanecería visible para ella mientras que Nemu se desprendía de ese instante de la existencia para saltar justo detrás de ella. Karin pudo esquivar el ataque de Nemu más por instinto que por voluntad, realizando de forma inmediata y kawarimi, convirtiendo dos docenas de etiquetas explosivas en un clon de su persona, alejándose tan rápido como le fue posible.

«¿Cómo se supone que voy a capturar eso? —tragó grueso ante la duda asomándose fuera de su escondite para observar las llamas y el humo que se levantaba justo donde ella había estado—, eso debió… ¿¡Que rayos!? —de entre las llamas vio salir el pequeño cuerpo caminando… relativamente intacto en todo sentido: Sin quemaduras y daño mínimo en sus vestiduras, abanicando su mano frente a su nariz y solo tosiendo un poco—. ¡¿Dos docenas de etiquetas explosivas y no le causaron daño alguno!?»

Nemu tosió un par de veces más antes poder abrir sus irritados ojos, se los restregó un poco para recuperar su visión, buscando a sus alrededores. Aún con su vista nublada le pareció ver algo que… no podía ser verdad. Volvió a restregarse los ojos y agudizó la mirada y en efecto era Karin, caminando en dirección a ella como si nada, empuñando su Kunai con una mirada ceñuda que, más que demostrar odio, transmitía intriga.

—¿Por qué saliste de tu escondite? —preguntó la pequeña niña.

—¿Hacía diferencia alguna?

—Hacías buen trabajo suprimiendo tu Reiatsu, hubiera tenido que buscarte —replicó Nemu sonriéndole a Karin, dando paso a un instante de silencio donde solo resonaba las llamas que aún ardía detrás de la niña.

—¿Qué fue eso que hiciste? —Cuestionó Karin molesta— ¿Por qué no sufriste daño alguno después tomar una docena de etiquetas explosivas de lleno?

—Así que así se llaman…

—¡Responde! —bramó con fuerza Karin, a lo que Nemu le parpadeó en primera instancia y luego le sonrió.

—A tu primera pregunta, se llama Shunpo: Una técnica de velocidad que empleamos los shinigamis, consiste en cortar la distancia entre nosotros y nuestros oponentes en la menor cantidad de pasos posibles.

—Quieres decir que ¿Cortaste más de diez metros… en un solo paso? —Karin era capaz de cortar esa distancia en uno, cualquier Shinobi tenía esa habilidad, lo hacía de cada rato cada vez que avanzaban entre ramas… pero ninguno que ella conociera, no sin expulsar una enorme cantidad de chakra, podía cortar esa distancia y colocarse detrás de ella a la velocidad supernatural que empleó Nemu.

—Tres de hecho, soy buena con el Shunpo, pero no es mi especialidad. Con respecto a lo otro… —Nemu sonrió, llevándose sus dos índices a las mejillas—. Hierro.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Hierro, piel de arrancar. Cuando Mayuri-sama me reconstruyó, incorporó parte del condigo de los arrancares en mi persona, mi piel es la de un arrancar, es Hierro; muy resistente y difícil de dañar.

«¿Reconstruyó…? —Cada vez más, Karin sentía que trataba con la creación de un Orochimaru de otro mundo»

—En otras palabras… —ella levantó su Kunai y lo lanzó apuntando entre las cejas de la niña, Nemu ni siquiera se movió, el Kunai impactó y revotó como si hubiera golpeado contra un muro de piedra… de Hierro en este caso. Nemu le sonrió.

—No puedes dañarme —y Karin soltó un largo suspiro ante esas palabras—. Karin-chan, deberías rendirte, Mayuri-sama….

—No puedo dañarte dices… —interrumpió Karin, llevando su mano izquierda atrás de su cadera, sacando un extraño dispositivo atado a un protector de antebrazo, colocándoselo en su derecha, quedando el dispositivo en la parte de abajo del atebrazo. Respiró hondo y apuntó el caño del arma a la cabeza de Nemu.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Odama Rasengan… —tras un solo sello de su derecha, una enorme esfera de chakra azul salió disparada del cañón, arrastrando con ella a la pequeña Nemu más de doscientos metros, destrozando todo a su paso.

»—Si mis técnicas no funcionan, ¡solo tengo usar técnicas más fuertes de Shinobis más fuertes que yo! —los parpados de Karin se abrieron de golpe ante la misma corriente que recorrió su ser instantes atrás, se agachó esquivando al ras un patada de la pequeña Nemu que había aparecido detrás de ella en el aire. Giró e inmediatamente apuntó a la niña una vez más con su Kote. Nemu giró su cuerpo en el aire esquivando lo que un inicio era una pequeña bola de fuego que no tardó en crecer en proporciones colosales, incinerando la copa de los árboles. Ambas mujeres volvieron a tomar distancia, esta vez… ambas se encontraban en guardia.

«Qué bueno que le pedí a Naruto-kun una de estas antes de que ordenara su destrucción —no fue una tarea fácil, en especial por todo el revuelo y los problemas que causó el arma experimental, pero Karin logró convencer a su primo de entregarle una para su uso personal »

Nemu observaba a Karin con detenimiento desde su lado, ya que esta vez, su cuerpo sí mostraba pequeños golpes causados por la enorme presión del Odama Rasengan.

«Mi Shunpo no pare funcionar en ella, parece que puede sentir el momento exacto en el que ejecuto el Shunpo, sin mencionar en qué dirección me muevo… ¡Mayuri-sama estará más que complacido con alguien como ella, seguro que me da muchos dulces si la capturó para él!»

Nemu sonrió y los parpados de Karin se abrieron de golpe, esta vez… pudo verla, Nemu no realizó un Shunpo y simplemente se abalanzó contra Karin a toda velocidad. No tardó en apuntar su Kote en dirección a la morena, pero esta se lanzó al suelo a solo uno metro de distancia de ella.

Karin maldijo por lo bajo, Nemu se encontraba muy cerca y en una posición muy peligrosa para ella, apoyando sus manos contra el suelo, Nemu giró y lanzó una patada contra la pelirroja, esta se hizo hacía atrás esquivándola, pero aun así fue alcanzada por una aterradora presión de aire y empujada un par de metros hacia atrás. Incluso los arboles cercanos se menearon ante la misma. Karin apretó sus dientes frustrada.

—¡Acaso quieres matarme mocosa, no se supone que tu padre te pidió que me capturaras viva para que pueda experimentar conmigo! —Nemu se mostró sorprendida mientras adquiera una postura erguida, se dio un golpecito en la cabeza y sacó su lengua de manera tonta.

—Lo siento, mi error. Se me olvida que eres una humana ordinaria, no una Quincy, tampoco un espíritu, Shinigami, Hollow o Arrancar,

«No puedo creer que eso funcionó»

Karin adquirió una vez más su guardia cuando Nemu volvió a lanzarse contra ella, convirtiendo el combate en un duelo de Taijutsu y Hakuda.

Para Karin era obvio que la pequeña tenía habilidad en el combate mano a mano, mientras que ella sabía evadir por ser un ninja médico. Para su mala suerte, Nemu se encontraba demasiado cerca para poder usar su Kote y no parecía que podría quitársela así de fácil, y aún que tenía a mano una técnica que podía ayudarla a capturar a Nemu, no se encontraba en la posición para ejecutarla, sin que sin que la morena pudiera esquivar con facilidad. Sin embargo y a pesar de todo… Karin aún tenía una ventaja que no dudo en aprovechar.

Karin retrocedió, lanzando un patada lateral apuntada al costado derecho de la cabeza de Nemu, la pequeña niña solo levantó su izquierda para bloquear el ataque, pero tan pronto este golpeó su palma supo de inmediato que algo andaba terriblemente mal: La patada no se detuvo y siguió su trayecto, impactando contra su rostro, catapultándola a la distancia. Karin no tardó en aprovechar la oportunidad y seguir su ataque con un Rasenshuriken de Naruto disparado de su Kote, detonando en una enorme explosión a la distancia.

«¡Gracias frentona!»

Si algo le había dejado a Karin su viaje con Sakura además de una peculiar amistada, y una muy querida y amada sobrina, fueron las enseñanzas de Sakura para poder realizar golpes similares a los suyos. Quizás no llegaban a la potencia de la Uchiha, pero seguían siendo lo suficientemente potentes como para causar un pequeño cráter en el suelo.

Karin reaccionó una vez más ante el Shunpo de Nemu, saltando hacía atrás, viendo que la chica no se detuvo se preparó para contraatacar con otra patada… solo para ver como la esencia de Nemu retrocedía, parándose a unos metros de ella. Esta vez, la pequeña tenía cortes ligeros sobre todo su cuerpo, sus ropas había sufrido daño, en su mejilla se encontraba el morado del golpe y algo de sangre deslizándose por la comisura de sus labios.

—Así que sí puedes detectar el trayecto de mi Shunpo —los parpados de Karin se abrieron ante la declaratoria.

«Así que ese era su objetivo con esa última movida»

Nemu le sonrió con un suave rubor en sus mejillas.

—Mayuri-sama disfrutara estudiar a un espécimen cómo tú, Karin-chan. Eres muy interesante —no sabía que le resultaba más aterrador: Que Mayuri le pusiera las manos encima o lo repulsiva que empezaba mostrarse Nemu con aquella mezcla extraña de ternura con deleite en servir a Mayuri.

—Ya me estoy cansado de esto —masculló Karin, liberando de Kote al menos diez pergaminos, detonando en una pequeña nube de humo, dando paso a cien Kagebushi de ella rodeando a la pequeña Nemu, solo para lanzándose todos contra esta, todas listas para terminar con el encuentro de una vez.

Nemu se movió hacia atrás esquivando un ataque, nuevamente para esquivar un segundo, saltó y conectó una potente patada contra el rostro de Karin, haciendo que la pelirroja desapareciera en una nube de humo.

—¡Son sólidos! —Exclamó alegre, haciendo peso y bloqueando con ambos brazos una patada contra su rostro neutralizando el impacto de la misma y manteniendo su terreno— ¡Son de verdad solido! —Vociferó antes de sujetar la pierna de Karin y usarla para azotar a otra, desapareciendo ambas en el proceso— ¡Mayuri-sama estará más que complacido!

Todas y cada una de las Karin mascullaron molesta arremetiendo contra la pequeña buscando abrumarla y noquearla, pero el Taijutsu de la pequeña Nemu era por mucho superior al de Karin y los números de los clones lentamente empezaban a mermar. No fue hasta que una de las Karin logró alcanzar a Nemu con una patada que, por más que fue bloqueada; consiguió su objetivo y logró lanzarla hacia arriba, exponiéndola para que la Karin original la tuviera en punto de mira de Kote. Sin embargo y tan pronto su mirada se cruzó con la de Nemu se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, en especial cuando su cuerpo se electrificó una vez más.

«¡¿Shu-Shunpo!?» esta vez, Karin no reaccionó y Nemu apareció justo frente a ella sujetándole su muñeca derecha.

—Esto funciona con secuencia de manos, ¿no es así? —y sin mediar palabra alguna, Nemu cerró su puño, fracturando por completo la muñeca de Karin.

Un fuerte alarido dejó los labios de la pelirroja, solo para ser silenciada de un cabezazo, seguidamente de un puñetazo contra su rostro que causó que sus piernas fallaran y callera de rodillas, pero sin tocar el suelo. Los ojos de Karin se abrieron de golpe ante el hecho de que no tocaba el suelo, buscó de inmediato solo para percatarse de que Nemu, estaba ¿volando? No, estaba parada en la nada, sobre el aire.

«Por-por eso…» los gritos de sus clones se escucharon en la cercanía, pero una potente ola de chakra golpeó con tal intensidad a los clones de Karin que estos se desvanecieron en un solo golpe.

Nemu lanzó hacia arriba a Karin con la fuerza suficiente para el vientre de está a punto de impacto, giró una sola vez para inmediatamente conectar una patada en la pelirroja que forzó fuera de su boca aire, sangre y saliva mientras la lanzaba a la distancia, estrellándola contra un árbol, causando aún más daño a su pobre ser, cayendo de rodillas, apoyando su brazo derecho sobre el suelo, sujetándose con su mano izquierda y tosiendo sangre sobre el suelo. Nemu sonrió y volvió su atención a su derecha donde tenía el Kote que le había removido a Karin.

—¡Mayuri-sama disfrutara de estudiar este curioso aparato! —enunció alegre mientras sacaba una pequeña creatura del interior de su kimono y lo alimentaba con el arma de Karin.

«Maldición… ¡Maldición!» desde un comienzo supo que se encontraba en desventaja, pero Karin no se imaginó que esta fuera tan grande y que, en un mero instante pudiera terminar tal en ese estado en el que se encontraba. Nemu la había abrumado por completo.

Los parpados de la pelirroja se abrieron de golpe tan pronto sintió a la morena frente suyo, alzó solo un poco la cabeza para ver el par de piernas delante de ella. La vio acuclillarse solo para sentir un fuerte apretón en su cabello, forzando su cabeza hacia arriba y encararla.

—Deberías rendirte, Karin-chan. Estoy segura que Mayuri-sama te preferiría con vida y en una pieza. Aunque Mayuri-sama no es que tuviera problemas si te entrego muerta, quebrada o en varias piezas.

—No-no… —y Nemu ladeó su cabeza ante el tartamudeó de la pelirroja, solo para que un instante después se abrieran por completo los parpados de Karin—. ¡No me subestimes, maldita mocosa! —y ante el potente bramido, la espalda de Karin irradió un luz dorada que encegueció a Nemu por instante. Lo siguiente que supo es que un par de cadenas de inmensos eslabones que irradiaban de color dorado la envolvía y se encontraba decenas de metros sobre el aire. Por primera vez, sus parpados se abrieron llenos de sorpresa.

«¡Mi… Mi reaitsu!»

—¡Aún no termino, maldita! —y con el bramido de Karin, Nemu fue catapultada contra la tierra con tanta fuerza como le fue posible a Karin, levantando una nube de polvo ante el impacto. Sin embargo, el castigo de la niña no terminó ahí, Karin retrajo las cadenas y con ellas, a Nemu; solo para golpear el rostro de la morena con su izquierda, disparándola a la distancia aún con las cadenas envolviendo firmemente a la pequeña.

Nemu revotó una vez, para luego terminar por estrellarse contra el suelo, sangrando por su labio aún aprisionada por las cadenas.

«¡Mi-mi reiatsu está siendo drenado!»

Entre más luchaba, más fuerte apretaban las cadenas y más reaitsu era removido de su cuerpo. La niña es detuvo al escuchar unos pasos acercarse, alzó la mirada y a través de la nube de polvo que aún cubría el área donde había aterrizado, pudo ver una luz pálida azulada adentrarse, una que crecía en fuerza hasta que finalmente se reveló: Era Karin, mordiendo su brazo izquierdo, envuelta en aura azulada.

Nemu parpadeó ante la extraña acción, bajó su mirada para contemplar como la muñeca derecha que había destrozado sanaba y la mano se movía de manera errática en inicio, hasta que finalmente terminó por asentarse demostrando su estado de salud. Ella sonrió.

—Por eso… esas marcas de mordida. —Karin dejó de morderse y el aura que la envolvía no tardó en desvanecerse, revelando a un cuerpo recuperado.

—Sí, por eso las tengo, pero eres la primera en forzarme en usar mis habilidades conmigo misma —Karin avanzó un par de pasos y no tardó en plantar su pie en la cabeza la mejilla de Nemu—. Normalmente, usar esta técnica sobre mí me dejaría exhausta y sin chakra, en especial por el daño que me causaste. Pero gracias a la enorme batería que eres para mí en estos momentos, curarme esta cantidad y a esta velocidad, ha sido relativamente fácil —agregó, flexionando su rodilla y apoyándose sobre esta.

»—Sabes, esto no era más que trabajo hasta hace poco, pero ahora, se volvió personal… —Karin afincó sus palabras mientras restregaba su pie en la mejilla de la niña—. Voy a drenar tu chakra hasta dejarte seca como pasa, voy a desfigurar tu rostro…

—Gikon… —no fue más que un susurro lo que salió de los labios de Nemu, pero mil y un alarmas se dispararon dentro del de cuerpo de Karin en ese instante.

»—¡Juurinjuu! —y con el bramido de Nemu, una enorme explosión blanca cubrió todos los alrededores, llevándose toda vida vegetal y animal en un instante… Karin apenas y había logrado escapar de la explosión, jadeaba y sangraba por la boca.

—¿Qué-qué rayos fue eso? —se cuestionó la pelirroja al ver el enorme cráter que había dejado. No solo el ataque había sido impresionante, sino que de alguna forma había destruido las dos cadenas que sujetaban a Nemu, unas que eran capaces de atar y contener a un Bijuu, los vestigios de estas quizás y seguían atadas a Karin, pero cada eslabon estaba agrietado y desmoronándose.

Lo más inquietante de todo, era esa sensación tan extraña que transmitía Nemu, ahí en el centro del cráter, quien ahora si mostraba daño verdadero en su cuerpo: Su brazo derecho mostraba signos de quemadura y sangrado, así como parte de su kimono estaba destrozado.

Karin cerró su ojo derecho y mantuvo sus cadenas a la expectativa, colocó su índice y medio derecho sobre su parpado y activo en parte su técnica del Ojo mental de Kagura. Lo que observó en Nemu… le perturbo un poco.

—¿Qué rayos te hiciste? —cuestionó Karin abriendo su ojo—, es como si te faltara un pedazo —Nemu sonrió.

—Giko Juurinjuu, es una técnica sumamente poderosa que requiere que sacrifiqué un pedazo de mi alma para ejecutarla.

—¿Un pedazo de tu…? —Karin soltó un suspiró y negó con la cabeza— En verdad que eres problemática —a Nemu, le pareció escuchar una risilla siguiendo a ese comentario, algo que Karin confirmó cuando la encaró—, hace mucho que no tengo alguien como tú bajo mi cuidado. Tengo que admitir… que se me hace agua a la boca la sola idea de mantenerte controlada y restringida en una celda.

Nemu simplemente le sonrió a Karin mientras esta tomaba una postura de batalla, sacando cuatro cadenas más desde su espalda para sumar un gran total de seis: dos agrietadas, cuatro en perfecto estado. Nemu respiró hondo, sacando una pequeña botellita de su manga izquierda para seguidamente ingerir su contenido, las quemaduras en su brazo lentamente desaparecían y su sangrado cesaba.

—Realmente, ¿Quieres continuar con esto, Karin-chan? —ella sabía muy bien que las posibilidades de vencer a Nemu no se encontraban a su favor, mucho más ahora que había ingerido aquella poción que desvanecía el daño auto-infligido. Pero tampoco podía negar que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo… la adrenalina corría por todo su ser y la emoción y deseo de lucha afloraba en su cuerpo. Las cadenas no tardaron en posicionarse de forma amenazante.

—Veamos quien captura a quien Nemu ¡Quien es la hija obediente y cumple con las ordenes de su padre! —Los parpados de Nemu se abrieron y una enorme sonrisa se instaló en sus labios. Karin no era muy diferente de ella después de todo.

—¡Hai, Karin-chan. Cuida de mí por favor!

—¡Ven y terminemos con esto, Nemu! —la morena desapareció y reapareció justo arriba de Karin, quien la observaba con una sonrisa desafiante y con todas sus cadenas apuntando contra ella mientras Nemu le devolvía el gesto con uno propio su puño cerrado y listo para lanzarse contra Karin, sonriéndole llena de júbilo. Ambas… se estaban divirtiendo con aquel pequeño retorcido juego…

* * *

 **Hola a todos y muchísimas gracias por seguir este fic, como dije es mi primer fic de Bleach y no esperaba que tuviera tan buena recepción, en especial al ser un cross-over.**

 **Para este cap investigue… ¡Y BASTANTE! Lo crean o no, Karin puede usar sus habilidades sanadoras sobre ella misma para acelerar su ya de por su alta habilidad regenerativa. Las cadenas de Karin también fue algo que uso en el manga así que no es invención XD**

 **Créanme que intenté ser lo más justo posible en este combate, por más que Karin llevaba una ventaja aparente la mayor parte del tiempo, se dieron cuenta de que Nemu la noqueo en básicamente un solo ataque… y es que si somos honestos es así, Karin no está hecha para pelear, pero tiene sus trucos :)**

 **En fin, el próximo capítulo vendrá el evento mayor, Orochimaru Vs Mayuri ¿Qué sucederá? Tendrán que esperar para averiguarlo :3**

 **Sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM. Nos leemos y hasta la proxima :)**


End file.
